1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to a method and system for generating an insurance estimate for a damaged vehicle.
2. Background Information
When a vehicle such as an automobile is damaged the owner may file a claim with an insurance carrier. A claims adjuster typically inspects the vehicle to determine the amount of damage and the costs required to repair the automobile. The owner of the vehicle or the vehicle repair facility may receive a check equal to the estimated cost of the repairs.
The repair costs and other information may be entered by the adjuster into an estimate report. After inspection the adjuster sends the estimate report to a home office for approval. To improve the efficiency of the claims process there have been developed computer systems and accompanying software that automate the estimate process. By way of example, the assignee of the present invention, Audatex, Inc., (“Audatex”) provides a software product under the trademark Audatex Estimating that allows a claims adjuster to enter estimate data. The data includes a list of damaged parts. The parts can be selected by entering text describing the part(s) or by selection of a graphical depiction of the vehicle part(s). The Estimating product includes a database that provides the cost of the selected parts and the labor cost associated with repairing the parts. The Estimating product is utilized by an estimator who must visit the damaged vehicle to generate the estimate. It would be desirable to provide a product that would allow a consumer to remotely provide information to an insurance estimator.